


I've got all night, Parker

by otp_shipping



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's not in the mood and Sam wants an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got all night, Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea when I wrote this but tada! Hope you like it.

"Just whatever Sam." Peter snarled, rolling over on the other side of the bed and taking most of the blankets with him.

 

Sam sighed, he hated it when Peter went to bed angry, so he decided to do what he knows best: annoying the shit out of Peter. He rolled over and carefully wrapped his arms around Peter's middle. Peter tensed, but didn't move. 'Okay.... This is a little more awkward then it was supposed to be...' Sam thought to himself, still holding Peter. He scooted closer, still nothing. He slowly started to move his whole body toward Peter until their legs where intertwined and Sam's face was inches away from the back of Peter's neck. He could feel Peter stiffen every time he moved. There was only one thing left he could do: Sam took a deep breath before nuzzling his face into Peter's neck. Peter inhaled sharply. 

 

"Shhh."

 

"What-."

 

"Sshhhh."

 

"Sa-."

 

"Ssshhh."

 

Peter sighed and started scooting toward the end of the bed, hoping that Sam would get the picture and let go, but before Sam had time to react, Peter had already scooted too far and fell, Sam landing on top of him. Both boys turned deep red as Sam realized that he had landed on Peter's crotch. He avoided Peter's eyes for what felt like forever until he noticed the other staring at him. Once their eyes met they burst into a fit of laughter.

 

When they managed to catch their breath, Sam stood up and offered his hand to Peter. "That was your fault." Peter accused halfheartedly. 

 

"Oh please, if you had just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened." Sam replied, smiling. Peter tensed again, apparently still mad about earlier. Sam sighed and stepped closer to the spider, "At least answer my question, after that I'll leave you alone about it." Peter stayed silent and layed back down, cocooning himself in the blankets. Sam jabbed him in the side. Still no answer. Sam grinned and layed back down as well, then wrapping his arms and legs around Peter with a firm grip. 

 

"Sam." Peter warned. 

 

"I've got all night, Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think- Otp_shipping


End file.
